¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?
by Ikhny-sohma
Summary: 2° capítulo


2.-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? 

-Vámos Kzna! Tengo hambre!! ¿A dónde me llevas? Vámonos! Por favorPor favorPor favor, dame lago de comer....me muero de hambre

-Ojalá así sea pero es imposible que alguien tan.....Oh Ikhny! Que bien! Al fin te encontré.

Ikhny dio un respingo al oir a Kzna, la había sorprendido. No pudo ver la reacción de Hiead por que Kzna ya la tomaba del brazo mientras decía:  
-Ikhny; la Dra. me mandó para decirte que lleves esa pomada que te dio ayer....parece que esa mujer habla gritando! bueno, además-mientras hablaba, se oían las súplicas por parte de Zero en busca de comida-parece que mi "querido" compañero tiene hambre (N/A: nooooo en serio o.ô ) -al oir la palabra compañero, Ikhny volteó a ver el lugar en donde estaba Hiead....o mejor dicho al lugar en donde hasta hace unos instantes estaba Hiead; Ikhny miró al piso un poco triste, pero la voz de Kzna la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ikhny....estás bien? Te noto un poco distante.  
-No-respondió Ikhny con una sonrisa al momento en que levantaba su rostro- no te preocupes, estoy bien, que te parece si vamos a la enfermería a dejar esa pomada; y luego vamos a comer?  
-Está bien- dijo Kzna; pero, al saber la reacción de cierta personita; dijo dirigiéndose a Zero- Ve adelantándote, aparta lugar para nosotras también-  
Al oir esto; Zero salió corriendo inmediatamente; dejando por fin al las chicas marchar tranquilamente hacia la enfermería.

Ya en el comedor; Ikhny recorrió con la vista las mesas, pero no pudo encontrar lo uqe buscaba: Hiead

-Vámos Ikhny- dijo Kzna,para que fueran por sus respectivos alimentos . De camino a su mesa, (en donde Zero ya estaba sentado) Ikhny distinguió a Hiead, comiendo solo en una de las mesas, mantenía su vista fija en su propio plato, manteniéndose ajeno a los demás

-Zero! Come despacio por favor! ¿cómo pude ser posible que tengas tanta hambre, si llegaste antes que nosotras?  
-Pero si acabo de sentarme!! Deberias de haber visto la filaENORME que había cuando llegué a este lugar!!! Apenas me senté y ustedes llegaron!!-dijo, salpicando a las chicas con comida, pues hablaba con la boca llena

-Si! pero esa no la razón para que comas como un cerdo! -lo regañó Kzna, mientras las dos mecánicas intentaban limpiarse los restos de comida de la cara- además, no hables con la boca llena! es de mala educación!  
-Es tu culpa! si me hubieras traido antes, no tendría que formarme en una fila; pues habría sido el primero en llegar aquí!......además no sabía que era de mala educación comer con la boca llena!  
- °°U

-JaJaJaJaJa-aunque intentó, Ikhny no logró contener la risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía- JaJaJa. Aquella risa llamó la atención de Hiead; quien elevó la mirada para encontrarse con una risueña Ikhny..........al sorprenderse a sí mismo observándola de aquella manera, se levantó de la mesa (habiendo ya terminado de comer), y se propuso a salir de ese lugar, cuando una alegre voz lo llamó

-Hola Hiead!! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!-decía un entusiasmado Zero ( n.n ), pero el frío chico no se detuvo, continúo con su camino; Zero, al ver que lo ignoró insistió en llamar a Hiead de nuevo (N/A: cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, es difícil sacárseloXD ) EY! Hiead-al ver que lo seguía ignorando, buscó otra manera de llamar su atención......hasta que fijó su vista en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho- lindo listón! no sabía que te gustaba ese color, jajajajajaja .

Efectivamente, Zero había dado en el blanco, pues Hiead se detuvo.....¿avergonzado? claro que no! Hiead no se apena con nada. Furioso, se dio media vuelta lentamente, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y con las manos en los bolsillos Kzna, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, dijo a Zero:  
-Ya basta Zero!! no seas tan.....-pero sus palabras fueron inaudibles, pues Zero continuó hablando -JAJAJA, veo que tengo toda tu atención- en ese momento Hiead le dirigió una mirada especialmente fría, estaba furioso-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!, ¿Estás enojado? Oh! Pobre Hiead-dijo fingiendo inocencia- JAJJAJAJAJA

Ikhny había permanecido callada, seguramente no sabía que decir ante esta situación; se veía confundida y preocupada, acerca de la reacción de su pareja, al final solo pudo pronunciar

-......Hiead.........-pero lo dijo en voz muy baja y temblorosa al parecer nadie la escuchó.  
Hiead siguió mirando furioso a Zero; pero algo llamó su atención; más bien, alguien; Ikhny permanecía callada, y parecía preocupada.........esto hizo que Hiead se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo: era una estupidez.........la furia que ardía en sus ojos fue apagándose lentamente......mejor reconsideró la situación; es verdad, él es muy orgulloso, no permitía que lo insulten de esa manera; pero a la vez su orgullo no permitía que se molestara por algo tan idiota y simple como Zero (N/A: solo un poco tonto ; pero es encantador XD ); después de unos segundos; Hiead llegó a una conclusión diciendo:  
-Es claro que algún día nos enfrentaremos; y es claro que yo ganaré....pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado; tienes suerte Zero, no tendrás que pelear conmigo- y sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

Todos (Zero, Ikhny y Kzna) quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina decisión de Hiead. Zero todavía estaba "procesando" las palabras del muchacho; tenía cara de confusión ( o.O )..........cuando Hiead salió de el comedor; Ikhny suspiró aliviada, Zero finamlente entendió aquellas palabras (que tales palabra, lo insultaron....n.nU), y Kzna se conformó con decirle a su paraje lo idiota que era.

* * *

Al fin terminé este capítulo....me rompí la cabeza escribiéndolo y reescribiéndolo...........pero, aquí está!!!!!!!! lo que es un GRAN logro

Ojalá les guste....(a las pocas personas q lo lean....T.T) ..............y Por favor; dejen reviews >. 

sin nada que decir; me retiro


End file.
